


Ten Years

by atharriordan_archived



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Family, Parent-Child Relationship, Photographs, Post-Star Trek: Into Darkness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 20:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8547496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atharriordan_archived/pseuds/atharriordan_archived
Summary: Photos are glimpses into what has been; shared memories to be reminisced in later days and years. This is the case for Leonard McCoy and Nyota Uhura - as they look through some photos on a landmark passage of time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been discontinued.   
> I wrote this some months back and i figured I may as well post what I've already done.   
> Apologies for any grammar/punctuation mistakes. 
> 
> In terms of verses - this story can easily slip into the same verse of 'A Tickly New Year' and 'Something Simple'.

At first glance, it looked like an ordinary photograph; a sleeping young man and baby, side by side on a large bed. The young man in the photograph was half-curled protectively around his tiny sleeping companion; one arm curled beneath his head, acting as a pillow against the mattress - while the other rested on top of a tiny chest that rose and fell evenly in sleep. 

Looking back on it now, the two people behind the photo being taken shared a reminiscing smile. One, at finding the parent and child in their positions - and the other taking the picture of the pair after being quietly called by their companion. However, at the time Leonard McCoy and Nyota Uhura had snapped the picture - it hadn't just been for the purposes of adding it to a family photo collection.

The holopic the two were currently looking at, had captured one of Jim Kirk's better days following the events surrounding John Harrison and Vengeance. It had been a period of uninterrupted sleep that had been free of nightmares and flashbacks of what had occurred weeks and months before the holo had been taken - and all thanks to the tiny girl lying at his side.

Little Allie had been something of a lifesaving distraction for not only her two fathers, but also for the rest of the Enterprise's command crew. Having been born prematurely as Vengeance had crashed into San Francisco Bay; Allie had become a source of comfort during the two weeks of Jim's coma when things looked uncertain - only to become one of the main focuses for Jim during his long, slow, recovery when even the simplest of exercises wiped him out as his body built itself back up from scratch. When not even McCoy could get the young captain to smile, Allie could. She had been a breath of fresh air, completely disassociated with what had occurred, and so untouched by events Jim could recall easily when met with any member of his surviving crew - including Bones, Nyota or Spock.

Due to her premature birth, Allie had had to remain in hospital for a couple of months; something she and Jim initially had in common as Jim had not been alone on his journey to at least a physical recovery.   
It was something that was now often associated to the cementing of the father and daughter's particularly strong bond.

"Can you believe it's been ten years already?" Nyota Uhura asked, looking up from the old holopic to Leonard McCoy-Kirk who was also looking through a varying collection of pictures.

"No, no I can't," the doctor mused, as he smiled softly at the holopic he was holding; depicting a six year old Allie with her arms around a-then young wolf cub named Shadow because of his then dark coat. Said wolf cub, like his human companion and playmate, was now much bigger and had much sharper canine teeth to the ones on display in the holopic. McCoy shook his head fondly as he glanced to his companion. "Also can't believe Jim let her keep that damned wolf instead of droppin' him off as planned."

A snuffle from across the room, caused the pair to turn to meet two large brown eyes watching them, with a tilted head. Nyota attempted to bite of a smile, and failed as Bones gave the snuffle's origin a pointed glare. "Yeah, I am talking about you, furball,"

Shadow sneezed in response before laying his head back on top of his crossed front paws, and closing his eyes again - causing Bones to roll his eyes. Nyota laughed softly.

"You like him really, Leonard," Nyota smiled. "He did save the Medbay from being raided, after all."

Bones merely grumbled, as he put the photo of Allie and Shadow down, to pick up another holopic. This time, it was of a three year old Allie and Jim in the midst of a stand off; as Jim tried to convince the toddler that having the greens he refused to eat himself, was a good idea. The convincing failed, however, and Bones had walked into the staring standoff the holopic captured before successfully getting the toddler to later eat her greens when Jim disappeared to change out of his yellow shirt.

"I hadn't realized until now, how many of these things we'd taken," Bones admitted, gesturing to the holopics the pair found themselves elbow deep in. "There looks to be a lifetime's worth of photos here already."

"Well, it's been an interesting decade," Nyota winked.


End file.
